myghhfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
1.) This Starts off at 10:24 pm with The season fight between Erin Vs Camille and Joselyn and Kelly. and Then The season starts with 7 Wild Girls as They hit The Bahamas and Get The Party Started. Later all the Girls Meet up in The House Joselyn and Camille starts making Fun of Nicole Outfit and how she looks and Nicole just brushes it off and Diamond and Gianna doesn't Like That they Did That. The Girls go out to The Bahamas Club on The Water Front Beach and Mercedes cant seem to Handle her Drinks so starts Falling all over the Floor and The Sand and Kelly tries to help her but Mercedes starts getting Smart so Kelly just Leaves her ass in The Sand and Nicole and Diamond go to help Mercedes and and Camille and Joselyn don't seem to care about Mercedes Because she is a Grown Women so the Ladies get in the Limo to go back to The House and Camille starts making a Speech About Bitches who cant Hold There Liquor and Mercedes Feels That she Needs to get into The Speech and Tell Camille to Shut up and They start Arguing and Mercies Just swings and Punches Camille in the Head and Camille Grabs her Hair and Gets on top of her and Starts Punching her and Diamond and Nicole Pulled her off and Security Pulled the Limo over and Got Mercedes out and put her in a Van to Take her Back Home and When The Other girls get Back to The House Camille is just Going Wild and Joselyn has Her back for whatever and Mercedes comes to The House and she doesn't even want to Here it she Just goes to Sleep. 2.) Kelly Has Been talking a lot Shit about Diamond and Diamond just Decides to Confront her about all the Things she has Been saying and Kelly Thinks That she is Really Tough Because she has Camille and Joselyn Behind her But Diamond Doesn't Care she still says what she Has to say and Kelly Pushes her and Diamond took that as a Sign to Fight so she Punched Kelly in her Face and Kelly tried to Swing But Diamond was Just Punching and Punching and Kelly Grabbed her Hair and Diamond Slammed her But Kelly still Had Her Hair and Joselyn grabbed Diamond Hands and Kelly was Just Holing her Hair so Gianna Pulled Joselyn off and Security Broke The fight up. Later Camille is Just Bullying Mercedes and Nicole Because she thinks That there weak. 3.) Gianna Calls Joselyn out to fight her and Joselyn comes to Fight her and Gianna just Decks her right in the Face and Joselyn Grabs her Hair and Gianna Doesn't care she is Still Swinging with Both of Her Hands and and Joselyn started Swinging and Gianna Yanked her Weave out and Security Broke The fight up. Later Mercedes decides to just Leave the House Because she is Over Camille and all her Antics and Camille tries to mess with her and Diamond says :BITCH LEAVE HER ALONE SHE LEAVING DAM" and Camille just Keeps On so Diamond Just Grabbed Camille and Threw her to the ground and Security Stepped in Before They started Fighting and Mercedes Leaves The House on her Own. Note(s): Mercedes voluntarily leaves the house 4.) A New face Stephanie Comes to The House and she is ready to Party so Camille and Joselyn and Kelly Take her out to The club and Party and Kelly Shows her some Stripper Moves and While Kelly and Camille and Joselyn and Stephanie all are at The Club Nicole Decides to get back at Camille By Messing up all her Things and Breaking all her Heels and Pouring Bleach on all her Clothes and Throwing her Bed in the Pool and Diamond and Gianna Just Watch her and Laugh and Nicole is Just Over it so she says Goodbye to Gianna and Diamond and she Packs her bags and Leaves the House. Note(s): Stephanie becomes a Replacement. Note(s): Nicole voluntarily leaves the house. 5.) Camille is Just So Angry and Pissed off at Nicole But she cant do anything Because she Left The House so Camille and Her Bitches Kelly and Joselyn go Shopping to Bye Camille some New Clothes and Heels and a New bed. later a New Girl Nancy comes to The House and Stephanie starts to Not get a Good Vibe off her but Nancy Doesn't Care Because she is Trying to Party and Have a Good Time. Note(s): Nancy becomes a Replacement. 6.) Nancy Decides to call Stephanie out when Stephanie Pulls a Prank on Nancy and Stephanie gets in her Face and They Arguing so Nancy Pushes her to The ground and Stephanie gets up and Nancy Just Punches her right in her Face and Hops on The Bed and Starts Pounding Stephanie in The Top of her Head and Camille and Joselyn Pulled her off of Stephanie. later Kelly and Diamond Beef comes up again when Kelly just cant seem to keep her Mouth Closed About Diamond. 7.) Diamond Really is about to Explode on Kelly she is Done with her so she goes in the Make-up room and she ask Kelly "WHY MY NAME ALWAYS IN YO MOUTH" and Kelly says "UMM BECAUSE YOUR A LAME BITCH" and Diamond Just Punches her in her Face Knocking her out The Chair and Kelly starts Kicking But Diamond Grabbed her Legs and Started Draging her Across The Floor and Diamond Got on Top of her and started Punching her in the face and Gianna Pulled Diamond off and Kelly Nose was Bleeding and Production Called Diamond into There Office and Told her That she Had to Go Home Because Her First Punch was really Hard to Kelly Face so Diamond Packs her Bags and Says Goodbye to Only Gianna and Nancy. Note(s): Diamond is removed from the house. 8.) The New Girl Erin Comes to the House so is not what Camille and Joselyn and Kelly and Stephanie are Looking for Because she gets really Smart and Makes Little Side Comments at Them. Later While in The Club Gianna and Joselyn get into it over a Bottle so Gianna Leaves Club Early and Nancy Goes with her and Gianna puts on Fighting Clothes and when Erin and Camille and Kelly and Stephanie and Joselyn all come into The House Gianna Just Socks Joselyn in her Face and Grabs her Hair and Throws her outside and Sams her into The Bushes and starts Punching her in the face and Security Breaks The fight up and They Send Gianna Home. Note(s): Erin becomes a Replacement. Note(s): Gianna is removed from the house. 9.) The Production Decides to Send The Ladies on a Trip to Mountains In The Bahamas to get off some Steam and Stress in The House. Later Nancy and Part 1.) Part 2.) Part 3) Note(s): Ramona voluntarily leaves the house Note(s): Sharon becomes a Replacement. Note(s): Paula is removed from the house.